familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Brian Knight Bishop
This is my talk page, where people leave messages. Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your User page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. If you live in New Zealand, you are invited to add your name to Category:Contributors of New Zealand by adding that to your User page (including the brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk"/discussion page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user may get an alerting message on their next visit to any Wikia. I and others would like to know how you discovered this site. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 16:39, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Documenting our non-notable relatives Thanks for the reply, Brian. You've got it absolutely right: there are whole pages here for non-notable me and my non-notable parents and some of my other ancestors, mostly not having a chance of appearing even in the text of Wikipedia. The sidebar link " " leads fairly quickly to a page with relatively little instruction. Please read at least its first paragraph and the bold print in the next couple. Following the basic page naming conventions maximizes the chance that unknown relatives (who may have useful info for you) will find your pages and you through the simplest of Google searches. If you get desperate or curious enough to read even more instructions, you may help your relatives by adding to Forum:Help improve the help pages. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC)